No Such Thing As The News: Series 1, Episode 2
"According to a recent study, Donald Trump's favourite word is 'I', and his fourth-favourite word is 'Trump'." Episode 2 is the second episode of series one of No Such Thing As The News. It features presenters James Harkin, Andrew Hunter Murray, Anna Ptaszynski and Dan Schreiber, and was filmed at Up The Creek Comedy Club, in Greenwich, London. Facts During the programme the four hosts each present their favourite fact from the week's news. * On his trip to Vietnam, Barack Obama took with him his own personal blood bank, a fake Cadillac, and an exact replica of that fake Cadillac. (Ptaszynski) * In Google's Paris offices, Friday meetings are accompanied with cheese and wine. (Harkin) * Thomas Becket's elbow is currently on tour. (Schreiber) * The world's largest solar power plant has just been set on fire, by itself. (Murray) Special Correspondence These facts were sent in by audience members. * From Jess Wilkie: Scientists at Syracuse University have worked out why fruit flies have such humongous sperm. (Harkin) * From Ivan Lillis Dean: The Norwegian Consumer Council has revealed that the average Norwegian's phone apps have terms and conditions which, altogether, are longer than the New Testament. (Murray) * From the Manchester Evening News, via @RTGoodman: Undercover police raided a warehouse in Cheetham Hill, looking for £40,000 of fraudulently obtained sodas... and found £70,000 of fraudulently obtained sofas. (Ptasznski) Extra Facts At the end of the programme, the presenters each give one more fact they did not have time to discuss. * From AllAfrica.com: Nigeria has declared a tomato state of emergency due to a parasite called Tuta absoluta. (Harkin) * From the BBC News: Cornwall council has ordered a taxi firm to repaint its signs because of the offensive arrangement of its initial letters. The firm is called the 'P'ort 'I'saac 'S'huttle 'S'ervice. (Murray) * From the BBC News: An Essex woman has been given a 12-month suspended sentence for taking boxes of chocolate from supermarkets, removing the chocolates from their wrappers, replacing them with rubber balls, marbles and conkers, and then putting them back on the shelves. The court heard that her motves were "unclear". (Ptaszynski) * From the Guardian: Kelis, singer of "my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard", has never made a milkshake. From a separate interview in the Independent: MC Hammer has revealed that he doesn't actually like hammers. He finds them "a scary proposition". (Schreiber) News Ticker During the programme, a news ticker displays items sent in by audience members, as well as "breaking news". * From @lanasregina: Locals near Swansea are worried that sheep high on cannabis might start rampaging through their village * From @xannov: Scientists have shown that tress sleep at night, or at least rest their branches by as much as 10cm overnight, and can perk up again about 2 hours before dawn. * From the Manchester Evening News: Teenager "obsessed with 999 services" in court after repeatedly breaking into fire and police stations. * From CBS News: Drunk man who broke into zoo and taunted bear gets his hand bitten. Category:No Such Thing As The News Category:No Such Thing As A Fish